Takes
by izayaism
Summary: Sho-ai. 25 plus bonuses drabbles starring all male version of — ID, MY, BN, PH, and SG. [Parody. Family. Humor. Full warning inside.]


**.**

**Warning:**

All male. Typo(s). Full parody. OOCness, maybe?

Sho-ai and.. incest? More into _family_, actually.

Oh, and over-dominant character, also over-not-dominant character. So sorry for that.

Last, **I don't take any profit from this fiction.**

**.**

* * *

.

—**Take two—**

"Gue ngga ngerti kenapa negara besar macem Russia bisa nggak suka sedikitpun terlihat eksistensi _homoseksual_ didalemnya."

"Entahlah, bahkan hukumnya haraam kalo anak kecil dikasi tau tentang kaum _homoseksual_ itu ada."

"Makanya, _ndon_, nanti kalau anak kita lahir dari rahim lo, jangan pernah kasih tau Russia itu ada."

Dan Malaysia hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari kakaknya.

.

Mohon lupakan dahulu fakta bahwa sistem LGBT negara mereka sendiri _mirip_ dengan Russia.

.

—**Take two point two—**

.

"Ngga ngerti lagi kan, _lon_. Putin bisa anti banget sama maho gitu."

"Mungkin dia lelah."

"Bukan gitu! Maksudnya, coba liat deh bangunan Red Square."

"Hooh?"

"Dengan kerlap kerlip warna pelangi dan kembang api dimana-mana, bahkan nggak terlihat sedikitpun _heteroseksual_ dibanding sama Disneyland."

Dan Indonesia hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari adiknya.

.

—**Take three—**

.

Faktanya, jumlah ciuman kasih sayang yang hangat nan romantis terlampau lebih banyak di bandara dan terminal dibanding dari mimbar pernikahan.

Faktanya pula, jumlah doa yang sangat tulus terlampau lebih banyak di rumah sakit dibanding dari tempat ibadah.

.

Tapi hukum diatas tidak berlaku untuk mereka berdua.

.

"Anjrot _ndon,_ udah cepet capcus sana nggausah lagak homo gitu deh. Jijik tau."

Hasilnya hanyalah tamparan manis yang mendarat di pipi kanan Malaysia.

.

"Lo nggausah nengok keseringan. Ajegile deh _lon_, kalo tiba-tiba infus lo copot ciluk ba duer gitu kan gue yang repot manggil suster."

Hasilnya hanyalah tamparan manis yang _nggak jadi_ mendarat di pipi kanan Indonesia karena si calon pelaku lagi dalam masa lemahnya untuk balas dendam.

.

—**Take four—**

.

Kabar ini lebih menggembirakan dari botol Aqua yang sekarang tidak ada segelnya, _author_ yakin.

Nggak juga sih.

_Well, _si lima bersaudara akur sudah besar sekarang, berkembang dengan baik walaupun masih ada si dua anak yang kekurangan gizi masalah tinggi badan—berbanding terbalik dengan kemajuan segala bidang di negaranya.

Jangan tanya apa, mengapa, dan bagaimana kok bisa mereka semua bertemu dengan para leluhur di acara reuni ini, _jangan_.

"Yaampun, Indonesia ya? Ini Malaysia, Brunei, dan Singapura ya? Waah, dulu Brunei sama Singapura itu kayaknya belom ada lho! Malaysia sama Indonesia juga masih jadi bocah kutukupret! Cucu-cucu nenek sekarang sudah besar semua ya?"

Tolong lupakan fakta bahwa secara _historical_, seharusnya Singapura sudah muncul duluan jauh sebelum tiga negara yang namanya nyangkut diatas ada.

Terlihat anggukan antusias dari si suami oleh nenek tersebut—Majapahit, dan istrinya tadi, Padjadjaran. Sementara diseberang sana, Filipina sedang berbincang dengan pendahulunya, Sriwijaya dan Malaka.

Untungnya tidak ada personifikasi Regne d'Espanya disana.

"Ahaha, iya nek. Masa mau jadi bocah mulu, eheheh." Respon Malaysia.

"Gimana kabar nenek kakek? Baik kan?" –dan pertanyaan ini mengudara dari mulut Indonesia.

_Meanwhile_, mengesampingkan beberapa cucu yang sedang temu kangen dengan tetua masing-masing, dua _nation_ yang telah disebutkan diatas hanya _selow_ aja tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

Brunei mundur beberapa langkah diikuti dengan Singapura yang masih sibuk dengan iPhone'nya dibelakang, lalu berjalan menuju meja panjang yang mengangkut banyak minum dan makanan.

Sembari mengambil sup buah dan sendoknya, Brunei melirik kearah yang lebih pendek sedikit.

.

"Siapa tadi?"

"Ndatau."

.

—**Take five—**

.

"Abang."

Suara condong ke _bass_ barusan mengalihkan perhatian kakak tertua dari tahu gejrot yang sedang ia makan. Tidak biasanya ia mau menyisihkan waktunya saat makan atau tidur, mungkin karena memang yang manggil _dia, _atau_ dia, _dan _dia_. Pengecualian untuk Malaysia.

Daripada nanti tahu'nya _ngglundung_ terus dia kayak anak kecil _sobbing_ meratapi nasib _yayank _yang sudah tak bernyawa mencar kemana-mana, mending juga jeda makan sesaat.

Nggak juga, kalau yang manggil si adik paling keparat yang pernah ada.

"Kenapa, dek?"

"Badan abang sakit nggak waktu jatuh dari surga?"

_Wat._

"Hah? Maksudmu apa dek? Kamu bilang abang itu _Lucifer_, gitu?"

Gelengan kecil.

"Enggak, lah. Soalnya aku sendiri masih sakit kena dampaknya…"

.

_Oke. Krik_.

.

"Kamu dibayar berapa sama _Malon_?"

"_Astaghfirullah_, jangan _suuzon _kalo abang Malay nyuruh aku bilang kaya gini tadi waktu aku ke kamar dia, bang. Aku juga nggak dibayar sama sekali, kok…"

"…"

"…"

"_Astaghfirullah, _kasian kamu dek. Sini deh abang bagi tahu gejrot."

"Makasih bang."

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, abangmu yang gila _gadget _kemana?"

"Tadi lagi minta tolong bang Malay buat ngebantuin bang Filipina bersih-bersih, kayaknya."

"Dia ngga bantu?"

"Ndatau."

.

_Elah._

.

—**Take six—**

.

"_Halo?"_

"Halo? Kuya Malay, kan? Aku udah disini, nih. Harus ambil yang mana? Ada yang satu paket isinya seratus—_wtf_—Kuya serius ini ada yang seratus!"

"_Ya kam—"_

"SWEET JESUS CHRIST BAHKAN ADA YANG SERATUS LIMA PULUH, KUYA! SERIUSAN INI KENAPA BANYAK BANGET GINI?!"

"_Iya, kamu tarik nafas dulu dalem-dalem, oke? Udah? Iya udah. Sekarang kamu kederetan paling kanan, liat yang warnanya biru."_

"I-iya.. oke. Ini tapi.. yang warna biru banyak bener sih, emang wanita butuh berapa versi sih kok sampe segini banyaknya?"

"_Gue gatau, sayang. Mungkin jenis-jenis vagina cewek itu beda-beda, jangan diskriminasi dan rasis deh."_

"Rasis kan buat ras, Kuya…"

"_Ya terserah lah, yang mini-size juga noh, kalo nggak salah yang paling atas."_

"Yang isinya berapa?"

"_Dua puluh aja."_

"Yakin segitu doang? Darah mens kan banyak."

"_Sebodo. Gue liat di tempat sampah dia bungkusnya itu semua soalnya."_

"Oh oke. Ada lagi nggak ini?"

"_Nggak. Kamu langsung pulang aja sekarang. Kertas bungkusan udah gue siapin yang gambar Princess Tutu."_

.

Filipina mengangguk lemah, diiringi dengan batin yang agak frustasi menari di nurani.

"Emang ada ya yang ngado cewek pembalut, Kuya?"

.

"_Ada. Gue."_

.

—**Take six point two—**

.

"Aku udah nyampe, bang. Harus beli yang mana?"

"_Kalo nggak salah tadi abang cek di tempat sampah yang warna biru mini-size gitu."_

"Oke."

"_Sip. Udah dapet?"_

"…"

"_Halo? Singapura?"_

"…"

"Ini nggak adil, bang."

_Wat._

"_Nggak adil kenapa, dek?"_

"Wanita nggak pernah disuruh milih buat mens ataupun enggak, tapi mereka harus terima nasib kalo mereka itu harus bisa menstruasi."

"…_Iya tau. Terus?"_

"Abang Republik Indonesia, ini harganya mahal banget, ditambah mereka nggak punya pilihan dan _wajib_ bayar mahal untuk ini semua! Nggak adil!"

"…"

"_Tenang, nanti uangnya abang ganti kok dek."_

"Jangan lupa lho bang. Mahal nih."

"_Iya dek. Abang nggak pernah lupa utang kok."_

"Yaudah. Ngomong-ngomong, kok ada yang ngeliatin aku aneh ya bang? Aku salah apa? Baju aku salah? Dia nggatau _tren_ saat ini kali ya bang?"

"_Yaela mana abang tau, duh. Udah pulang sekarang, abang ganti uangnya kok, tenang."_

"Tapi serius bang dia natapnya git—"

"_EY UDAH CEPETAN PULANG DEK DIA CUMAN KEPIKIRAN KENAPA COWOK BELI PEMBALUT. PULANG SEKAR—"_

.

Detik selanjutnya hanya terdengar teriakan kakak tertua kedua Singapura—ya, Malaysia—dan bunyi _krompyangan_ peralatan dapur. Singapura segera memutus sambungan teleponnya, cuek kepada pandangan aneh yang dilempar orang asing tadi, dan segera bergegas ke kasir.

.

—**Take seven—**

.

"Nanti kalau kita punya keturunan, enaknya kasih nama siapa ya, Brun?"

Personifikasi paling alim se-ASEAN menaikkan alisnya, memandang kearah yang bertanya dengan kebingungan.

"Gabungan… Dziyab Saidan Athar-Calief dan Li, Clement Harel Dathan yang pasti."

"Yaiyalah, itu kan nama kita, jadi pasti. Apa Saidan Dathan gitu deh biar keren!"

Brunei Darussalam menutup majalah minyak(?)nya, dan tersenyumlah dia kearah Singapura dengan garing.

.

"Saidan Dathan udah ada yang make. Aku punya saran SaidanDathan12 atau _SaidanDathan27 atau bisa jadi cutiepie_SaidanDathan."

.

"…"

.

"Kamu ngelawak?"

.

—**Take seven point two—**

.

"Jujur, _ndon._ Gue nggak ngerti kenapa di _email_ udah dimasukkin 2015 di tahun kelahiran. Maksudnya, _fresh_ keluar rahim udah siap _join yahoo_, gitu?"

"…"

.

—**Take eight—**

.

Filipina menatap kosong mainan prajurit digenggamannya. Sepertinya terlihat jelas dari iris hingga retina bahwa pemandangan itu menyimpan guratan perih yang dalam dan menyakitkan.

Sejarah berdarah memang tak bisa terelakkan dari semua _nation_ diseluruh dunia, tanpa terkecuali. Hanya mungkin ada yang lebih baik ataupun jauh lebih parah dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan prikometrika nalar dan logika manusia.

"Udahlah Filipina, jangan baper sama masa lalu. Yang udah ya yaudah, sekarang yang bakal dihadepin itu masa depan. Gue aja bisa kok ngadepin kenangan pait masa lalu, masa lo kaga bisa sih." ucap Malaysia dengan nada setengah pongah yang dibuat-buat.

"Kuya Malay? Oh, bukan gitu, kok. Cuman…"

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak bisa bayangin betapa _awkward_ jadi Andy kalo dia tau kenyataan mainan dia udah buat film sukses berat yang jumlahnya banyak, tiga biji gitu. Kan… _awkward much_."

"…"

.

—**Take nine—**

.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, petir menyambar dengan sangat keras dan hujan deras mulai membasahi atap-atap dan seluruh bidang horizontal vertikal parsial bumi bagian Asia Tenggara. Beberapa hewan kecil mungil menemui ajalnya karena tidak kuat oleh terpaan ombak besar yang padahal cuman air selokan keluar jalur dari tempat yang seharusnya.

Jadi secara harafiah, ini bukanlah pagi yang cerah.

Lanjut.

Brunei dan Singapura yang tadinya sedang membahas nama keturunan mereka sedang mendapat _lecture_ dan sang kakak tertua mereka. Entah karena alasan apa si satu mahkluk manusia-_like _ yang seharusnya mendapat _lecture_ setiap hari menghilang secara abrakadabra. Filipina juga sedang menghilang—kalau ini dengan alasan yang jelas—untuk membeli bahan makanan _dinner_ nanti malam.

.

"—dan nggak ada yang boleh main habis ini, bersihin kamar'nya dulu, walaupun kalian paling kecil, jangan nggantungin kewajiban sama para kakakmu ini to ya—"

.

"—estafet lap aja, lap kita cuman ada dua—oh—pake gombal atau kanebo! Jangan lupa debu diatas TV, sirup Marjan tadi tumpah juga siapa yang numpahin?!—"

.

"—ini bukan Hogwarts dan kalian sendiri bukan Haji Lulung yang bahkan debunya bisa bersihin sendiri sebelum _beliau_ dateng, bukan waktu dia nonton drama _hurt/comfort,_ yang nangis malah aktornya, kalo misal lagi ujian yang ngerjain soal si pengawasnya, atau nerobos lampu merah yang ditilang polisinya sendiri—"

.

"—DAN iPHONE KAMU ABANG SITA DULU, SINGAPURA. NGGAK ADA GADGET BUAT PAGI INI. DAN JANGAN BERI ABANG TATAPAN SOK NGE_GLARE _KAYAK BARUSAN! NGGAK MEMPAN TAU NGGA—"

.

"Udah. Sebelum kerja bakti berdua di kamar nanti, ada pertanyaan?"

.

Tangan kanan naik, menarik perhatian dua orang sisa untuk melihat kearah dia.

.

"Apakah _mayonnaise_ sebuah instrumen, abang_ku_ sayang?"

"Ha? Bukan, dek. _Mayonnaise_ itu sejenis _protista anthropoda_ kacang-kacangan yang tukang membelah diri dan kawin sana sini."

.

—**Take ten—**

.

"_Ngga bisa, ndon! Ini pesawatnya delay lama bener! Pake foto seadanya aja lah! Udah ya, tarif internasional gue kesedot banyak nanti. By—"_

Tuut. Tuut.

"Kenapa, bang?"

Helaan nafas berat dan panjang.

"Pesawatnya _delay_ katanya. Ngga bisa ikut foto katalog sekolah. Dia suru pake foto seadanya aja buat dipampang. _Lo kire, lon. Lo kire gue punya foto lo atau gimana._" balas Indonesia dengan jengkel, perlu diingatkan bahwa dua kalimat terakhir sebenernya tidak ditujukan untuk Brunei yang ada di hadapannya melainkan LDR langsung ke adiknya di Sultan Abdul Aziz Shah Airport.

'_Lah, abang kan pacarnya. Masa gapunya.' —_respon Brunei dari dalam hati dengan datar.

"Jadi.. gimana nih, Bunso Brunei?" kalimat ini mengambil perhatian sosok Brunei dari Indonesia yang sekarang telah menggerutu dan keluar dari area foto. Yang lebih muda mengendikkan bahunya, bertopang dagu dan mengeluarkan pose berfikir.

"Huum, pake foto keluarga kita aja, terus di _crop_."

Filipina mengangguk.

"Oke, nanti aku urus."

"Udah diurus." suara lain datang tanpa diundang. Keberadaan sumbernya juga sudah berdiri tegap disamping kanan Brunei Darussalam.

"Udah? Foto yang mana?" balas Filipina cerah.

"Gapake foto."

"H-ha? Kok…"

"_Quote_nya udah aku urus, tapi."

"G-gimana?"

.

"_Hello guys. Don't worry. I'm here, okay? Dark Knight Vampire just don't show up on camera!"_

"…"

.

—**Take ten point two—**

.

Terkadang manusia paling diremehkan karena tidak pernah memperhatikan lingkungan bisa menjadi manusia paling berpotensi untuk memporak-poranda'kan situasi rumit segala penjuru dunia.

Ya, dari Antartika sampai Arktik. Dari Skandinavia sampai Timur Tengah. Dari Amerika Serikat sampai negara besar diatasnya yang kebanyakan dikira orang-orang sebagai Amerika Serikat versi kebesaran. Maupun pengguna _iOS _sampai _android, _tak akan terlupa.

.

Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Pidato perpisahan dan kelulusan saya sedikit, sama kayak pulau saya yang ngga lebih dari seperlima pulau bang Indo di timur sana."

Mata dibulatkan. Suara diberatkan—

"N-nggak! Bukan nanem bom disini bareng kak Israel! Saya nggak seganas itu!"

"Saya cuma mau bilang, _I hid 50$ somewhere in this campus_."

.

—**Take ten point three—**

.

Bener kan.

Seantero gedung langsung hancur berantakan karena pidato singkat padat nggak jelas itu. Semuanya antusias lah sama uang—atau sebenernya hanya sang Nederlander dipojok sana yang semangat empat lima, diikuti dua adiknya yang harus bisa _handle _sikap _blunt_ kakak mereka itu.

Indonesia hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, untung beberapa ASEAN sudah tau kelakuan Singapura yang suka bercanda ini, memang harusnya tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, karena sekarang korban sudah mencapai statistik lebih dari dua ratus negara dunia.

"Terserah lah…"

_Beep_.

Indonesia merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan HPnya dan mengecek notifikasi.

WhatsApp dari Malaysia.

Ngapain ini anak ngehubungin dia. Jarak mereka kan cuman lima meter—lho, sejak kapan Malaysia lenyap dari kursi kayu sebelah Laos?

.

_ NDOOONNN_

_ HALO INDON INDON LU KEMANA SIH PULSA GUE ABIS GABISA NELPON ELU_

_ NAH UDAH NGEREAD_

_ TOLONGIN GUEEEEE_

_ AIR WC MATI, BILANGIN KE OB SURUH NYALAIN_

_ Gue gabisa cebok :"_

.

Indonesia sweatdrop ditempat. Tidak menghiraukan permintaan tolong adik paling bangsat miliknya dan memilih untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Thailand—yang pasti sudah membaca akal bulus Singapura, jadi tidak ikutan pergi mencari harta palsu.

.

—**Take eleven—**

.

"Abang, abang!"

"Kenapa, Bunso Singapore?"

"Barusan dapet _update _dari radio sama stafaband dot info punya bang Indo, tau lagu yang kayak gini nggak; dum cess bom pow bom pong ckring dadada lalala owowo ngeng dor pong ping dung tak cess! Aku nggak tau judul lagunya!"

Sudah dengar? Ngga ngerti? Ya, sekarang bayangkan Singapura menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan nada abstrak dan lirik yang tak jelas.

.

"Oh, tau. Judulnya Baby Original by Justin Bieber DJ Avicii Astral Guetta Dangdut Koplo Version Clean Remix MP3."

.

Dan tolong sunyi sebentar saja, untuk menghormati kedua insan diatas yang kita semua tidak bisa membedakan otak mana yang lebih _mlengse_.

.

—**Take twelve—**

.

"Mungkin 'dihadapan Tuhan dan para saksi aku akan mempersatukan dua pria yang saling mencintai menjadi pasangan sua..'—"

"Masa 'suami suami'? Ngga elit."

"Yaudah lah kalian, opini gue paling bagus kok, jadi Man United."

"Tapi kan…"

.

"Udah, kamu tau sendiri yang bisa menang debat dari Kuya Malay cuman Kuya Indo, Bunso Brun…"

"…Yha."

.

—**Take thirteen—**

.

"Oh. Jadi ini yang namanya Singapura?"

"…" anggukan.

"Yang nipu saya waktu kelulusan?"

"…" a-anggukan.

"Yang walaupun masih kecil dan masih jadi _adik_, lebih maju dari kakak-kakaknya?"

"…" anggukan diikuti gelengan lalu anggukan lagi.

"Yang walaupun _boncel_ gini tapi pendapatan perkapitanya lumayan?"

"…" kepala dugem.

"Yang kadang songong, ngga peduli lingkungan, jadi adik durhaka, tapi juga kadang jadi anak baik yang rajin menabung?"

"…" memilih untuk diam.

"Ih kamu kok lucu. Sini saya jadiin adik ipar saja, 'kan lumayan jadi pengiring pengantin pria si Indië—Indonesia saat di altar pernikahan kami nanti."

"….." mungkin keputusan diam seribu bahasa memanglah keputusan terbaik.

.

—**Take fourteen—**

.

Natal tahun ini, Indonesia ditugaskan oleh Pak Presiden untuk menjadi Santa Claus di area Mall Taman Anggrek, Jakarta. Karena tidak ingin menanggung malu, ia mengajak beberapa adiknya untuk ikut serta. Malaysia, dipaksa dan diiming-imingi kebudayaan untuk dicuri lagi—dalam konteks ini sudah _author_ yakinkan bahwa Indonesia berbohong—lalu diikuti oleh Brunei dan Filipina yang secara ikhlas mau membantu.

Singapura ikut juga kok, tapi hanya seperti pengawas para Santa agar tidak kabur dari pekerjaannya.

Waktu sudah memaparkan bahwa keadaan telah mencapai sore hari, Singapura yang daritadi sibuk memainkan iPhone'nya bahkan tidak sadar para kakak dan satu adiknya telah menghilang ke belakang layar—entah karena apa, padahal Mall juga belum tutup.

"A-anu.. kakak?" –inilah yang menyadarkan Singapura dan fokus ke anak kecil yang menoel kakinya tadi.

"Hai, _Merry Christmas_. Ada apa?"

"I-itu… Santa Claus'nya kemana ya, kak?"

"Kan disa—" nengok kanan kiri; nggak ada. Panik sendiri dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Singapura otomatis _ngeles_ seadanya kepada anak kecil didepannya ini.

.

"Oohh! Santa Claus lagi Shalat!"

.

"…"

.

Sementara itu, para Santa Claus hanya cekikikan karena berhasil memberi _prank_ pada Singapura.

.

—**Take fifteen—**

.

"_Indoonnn!_ Rumah gue di Malaysia, _ndon_! Rumah gue!"

"Berisik, kampret. Peduli amat sama rumah pribadi lo, nggak ada urusan sama sekali sama gue." dan Indonesia'pun berkata dengan judes.

"…_Please_..."

Sialan. Wajah ini yang udah ngebuat mental Indonesia selalu luluh dibuatnya. _Puppy eyes_ norak _made in _Malaysia yang untuk kesekian kalinya menaklukkan pertahanan _sok_ galak _made in _Indonesia.

"Yaudah. Kenapa rumah lo?"

"N-nggatau kenapa.. kayaknya ilang dicuri deh, _ndon_."

.

Punggung tangan kanan menempel pada jidat Malaysia, raut khawatir tertisik jelas di muka yang lebih tua.

"Kamu… kena _ebola_, ya?"

"_INDON_ PLATIPUS! GUE SEHAT WAL'AFIAT MALAH DIBILANG _EBOLA_ GINI! RUMAH GUE BENERAD KOID, TAU!"

Dan berakhir pada telapak tangan yang menggantikan keberadaan punggung tangan tersebut, menempel dengan ancang-ancang yang terbilang… keras.

.

—**Take fifteen point two—**

.

"Jadi pencurinya udah ditangkep?" sejujurnya Indonesia masih cengo mendengar _**dan**_ melihat fakta bahwa ternyata rumah Malaysia _beneran_ dicuri _**dan**_menghilang dari peradaban.

"Udah, bang. Pencurinya katanya orang Belanda—kata bang Filipina—sama adiknya dari Luxembourg. Mereka mau bales dendam ke Singapura gara-gara nolak jadi adik ipar si Belanda tadi, tapi salah curi ke rumah pribadi abang Malay."

"…"

"Tenaaang! Tadi aku sama bang Filipina udah minjem kuku koala punyanya Australia buat nusuk si Belanda—tapi salah sasaran jadi kena bokong Luxembourg. T-tapi dua-duanya udah ketauan kok, bang! Yang Belanda berhasil kabur, yang Luxembourg ketangkep!"

"…"

"M-makasih deh dek, entah untuk apa. Oiya, Malay kemana?"

"Mundung di kamar rumah kita yang asli, _trauma_."

.

—**Take fifteen point three—**

.

"_Malon_, bangun cepetan. Udah siang nih!"

"Mmhh.." selimut ditarik lagi untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Malaysia. Masih dalam pengaruh trauma yang besar, mungkin, jadi masih takut meninggalkan rumah—_or in this case_, tempat tidur—secara terbuka alih-alih karena bisa dicuri _lagi_.

"_Malon, honey boo hoo hoo hooly shit._ Kalo lo nggak bangun sekarang, gue sirem pake air comberan, lho!"

"…" tidak ada suara terdengar. Kemungkinan besar adalah Malaysia telah kembali tidur didalam sana. Entah didalam mimpi kena curi lagi atau tidak. Kalau iya, sukurin.

Indonesia tersenyum simpul, lalu ia duduk disebelah kasur _single bed_ milik Malaysia dan _patting_ gundukan paling atas yang menyembul juga karena ada penopang bantal.

"Yaudah, ntar gue bangunin sejam lagi. Jarang-jarang kan lo dapet waktu tambah kaya gini. Bersyukur lo."

.

Yang sekarang diintip Malaysia adalah kakaknya sedang keluar dari kamar—menuju kamar mandi, mungkin. Soalnya yang biasanya kebagian terakhir _shift _dibangunin itu ya Malaysia. Pertama Filipina, diikuti Brunei, Singapura, terakhir si duo pemalas dirgantara mega.

Untuk pertama dalam _fan-fiksi _ini, Malaysia tersenyum secara sembunyi-sembunyi ditujukan untuk Indonesia tercinta. Sebenernya ia berniat untuk bangkit, tapi nggak jadi.

Memang sih, dalam pagi yang sehat, terdapat gairah tidur lagi yang sangat kuat.

Ingat-ingat juga kata pepatah; _keep the dream alive, hit the snooze button_.

.

—**Take fifteen point three part two—**

.

Personifikasi tanah dengan jumlah kepulauan terbanyak se Asia sedang mengikuti hasrat otaknya untuk melangkah kearah kamar mandi. Sembari bersiul, ia membuka _knop_ pintu kamar mandi dan masuk kedalam—yaiyalah, masa masuk keluar.

_Out of the blue_, Indonesia dikagetkan dengan tulisan dramatis yang terpampang besar di cermin besarnya pula. Kalau di film, biasanya tulisan ini menggunakan darah atau pewarna tekstil merah atau semacamnya.

Tapi yang ini tidak. _Dia_ menggunakan pasta gigi—_bangke, siapa yang berani buang-buang pasta gigi mahal gini?!_

Tulisan terukir sangat jelas. Mengesampingkan tulisan mengecil di sudut paling kanan cermin tersebut. Mungkin tersangka ingin buat tulisan segedhe _gaban_ tapi malah nggak cukup, apalagi ini _font _tulisannya juga naik naik ke puncak gunung.

'CEPETAN KEMBALIIN UTANG BELI PEMBALUT DUA BULAN LALU. WAjib tunai.'

.

Oalaaah. _Itu_ toh.

.

"…Mampus."

.

Akhir kata, Indonesia membeli tiket bajaj untuk transmigrasi ke Uganda atau Zimbabwe.

.

—**Take sixteen—**

.

"Lagi ngapain, Sing?"

"Koprol. Menurutmu?" Singapura memutar bola mata miliknya kesal, kembali menulis catatan pelajaran tadi siang milik Brunei untuk disalin ke bukunya sendiri. Malaysia membalas kejudesan itu secara datar-datar saja, mungkin mereka belum 'akrab' total karena pernah menikah selama 2 tahun lalu cerai yang membuat pertemuan sekarang jadi… _awkward_.

"Iyadeh maaf kalo _you don't say_."

"…"

"…"

"Hari ini hari _anniversary _kita jaman dahulu kala, lho."

"Tau."

"…"

"…"

"Ah, _awkward_. Yaudah, selamat ngerjain PR. Besok gue—paling sama _Indon_—nyontek, oke?"

"Seperti biasa, ha? Ngga papa, sih. Asal bilang dulu ke bang Indo suruh bayar utang beli pembalut."

Malaysia _jaw drop_ ditempat.

"K-KAMU SEJAK KAPAN PAKE PEMBALUT?!"

"_Selow_, Malay. Abang nyuruh aku buat beli pembalut, kado buat Vietnam berapa bulan lalu gitu. Terus sampe sekarang uang aku belom dibayar, tagih dulu, baru besok aku pinjemin catetan sekalian PR."

_Jaw drop _edisi kedua.

"D-DIA NGADO VIETNAM PEMBALUT?!"

"Iyalah. 'kan kalian sehati. Ngado sama-sama pembalut ke Vietnam."

_Jaw drop _edisi ketiga.

"K-KAMU TAU GUE NGADO VIET PAKE PEMBALUT?!"

"Tau, _please_. Abang Filipina sendiri yang curhat ke aku, Malay."

_Jaw drop _edisi spesial pake karet, telor diatas, _cherry _beserta _vanilla ice cream_, dan _french fries_ disamping piring.

"DAN MBAHMU. KITA NGGAK SEHATI SAMA SEKALI, CIH!"

.

_Wah, telat protes ceritanya._

.

_Cie_.

.

—**Take seventeen—**

.

Malaysia menghela nafas frustasi—tumben. Biasanya dia yang tukang membuat orang lain menghela nafas frustasi.

"Gue kira kamu baper _flashback_, Filipin. Udah, taruh disana deh mainannya, bersihin kamar'mu ini, rambut di sisir, jangan lupa keramas, hidup, pikiran, dan nurani dibersihin. Jangan ada yang kotor lagi."

"Heeh, iya Kuya. Aku nggak segampang itu buat baper _flashback_ _history_, walaupun emang gampang banget buat diinget. Bisa beres cepet, kok!"

"Yep. Gih, mulai. Perlu bantuan?" –_kagak kan? Gue males bantu soalnya._

"Enggak! Ini mah kecil, sejam juga selesai, Kuya!"

"…Oke."

.

_Bahkan gue butuh waktu lebih dari sejam buat setidaknya kepikiran perlu mikirin bakal bersihin kamar atau enggak_.

.

"Oiya, Filipin. Liat _Indon_, nggak?"

"Tadi kayaknya lagi dikerjain sama Brunei _lagi_, deh."

_Yaela, lupa gue. Yang nyuruh Brunei ngerjain si Indon bego kan gue._

"Gitu ya, oke, _thanks_."

"Sip!"

.

—**Take eighteen—**

.

"—Kabar siang! Lahir di Taman Satwa ternama! London, Jerman—"

"—Pemutaran lagu _Single Ladies_ oleh _Black Eyed Pies!_ Deretan penyanyi tersukses 2009—"

"—setelah kabar komisi pemberantas korupsi yang tidak konsisten menjalankan tugasnya, Pesinden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono mulai berbicara—"

"—Jelang pilpres 2014, pasangan Jokowi-Hatta mendominasi—"

"—Rusuh Tanjung Gusta, polisi tangkap 55 nabi kabur—"

"Cukup."

"Adalagi beberapa manusia meninggal diterjang nasi panas lho, ba—"

"CUKUP!"

Karena teriakan frekuensi _tenor_ yang kelewat melengking sudah merusak sistem pendengaran, dua insan yang sedang menggunjing itu terpaksa harus berhenti beraktivitas.

"Kalian, kalau nggak tau penderitaan abang nanggung malu (dan ketawa) setiap nonton berita _macam_ itu, mending diem aja, deh."

Ngga perlu _author_ sebutkan, kan? Stasiun TV mana yang _dimaksud_?

"Ngga papa, bang. Manusia itu tempat _khilaf_ dan segala dosa yang ada. Allah pasti mengampuni semua kesalahan umatnya, kok."

"Heem, Kuya Indo. Tuhan Yesus Kristus itu baik sekali! Kesalahan mereka untuk menyebarkan informasi yang keliru (dan membuat tertawa) pasti akan diampuni!"

"…"

.

"Terserah lah…"

.

—**Take nineteen—**

.

"Abang Filipina! Aku punya penemuan baru, bang!"

Filipina menghentikan aksinya untuk mengiris bawang bombay, lalu memutar badannya mengarah kepada si paling muda.

"Penemuan apa?" –sekaligus menjawab dengan sangat ramah dan tamah.

"Jadi, kalau abang nggak bisa menemukan _headphone_ di kamar atau dimanapun, abang bisa pake stetoskop dengan volume dari laptop yang lebih kecil dari biasanya buat nggantiin _headphone_!"

Kedipan mata. Yang satu sangat bersemangat, yang satu seperti tersengat karat.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat antusias percaya bahwa aku akan menemukan stetoskop kalau _headphone_ saja tidak ketemu, Bunso?"

"…"

"Oiya…"

.

—**Take nineteen point two—**

.

"Brunei, pernah kepikiran nggak sebenernya dinosaurus suaranya kaya gimana?" pertanyaan inosen ini mengalir mulus dari mulut Singapura. Untuk entah berapa kalinya, Brunei meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan _distracted_ ke arah si empu suara.

"Kan seperti.. _Roar_..?"

"Nggak ada bukti yang mengatakan seperti itulah suara dinosaurus! Mungkin aja mereka ngomong _fluent_ _spanish_ dan kita semua nggak tau!"

"…"

"BUENOS NOCHES, GIGANOTOSAURUS CAROLINII CIELO!"

"…"

"Atau _fluent german!"_

"…"

"_GUTEN MORGEN HERR PTERODACTYL!"_

"_SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAG__Ë__R!"_

"…"

"_DON'T BE UPSETTI HOMO SAPIENSI HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI!"_

"_RAVIOLLI RAVIOLLY YOUR OPINION IS WRONGIOLI!"_

.

"A-anu.. Itu jus-nya diminum dulu, Sing, nanti keburu dingin… Sekalian nenangin pikiran kamu, akhir-akhir ini kamu lagi setres, ya?"

.

—**Take twenty—**

.

_ Indonnn_

_ Gini ya, gue cuman mau bilang kalo gue sayang elo maksimal sampe bumi kebelah simetris_

_ Sayang gue ke elo itu abadi pake banget_

_ Ngerti kan?_

_ Kalo lo jadi pepperoni gue jadi keju_

_ Kita nggak bakal milih American Favorite punyanya Pizza Hut gara-gara kita berdua itu favorite satu sama lain_

_ Jadi gabakal ikut campur nama-nama si hero tengik itu_

_ Indon jelek, beliin pizza dong gue laper_

_ Terserah mau pizza apa aja gue terima jadi_

_ Pizza Hut ataupun Domino's Pizza yha_

_ …_

_ ndooooooooooooooooooooooon_

_ lo nggak bales nih?_

_ Fine._

_ Setidaknya gue udah nyoba ngutarakin permintaan gue_

_ Oh, beneran nggak bales?_

_ K. Cutau._

_ Gue lebih sayang Singapura juga lagian._

_._

—**Take twenty one—**

_._

"_APA?!"_

"_Please_, bang Indo. Aku tahu kamu nggak tuli. Nggak perlu aku ulang dua kali kamu juga pasti udah denger, kok."

"_Singapura, kamu serius lagi training troops disana? Maksudnya—tumben? Biasanya kan…"_

"Mau nyiapin _war_ antar divisi soalnya, bang. Kalo enggak dilatih dulu, nanti bisa banyak yang tumbang dan aku rugi besar…"

"_O-oh, iya deh. Ngerti, ngerti. Singapura sekarang udah dewasa ya, nurunin abangnya yang paling ganteng ini nih!"_

"Najis. Yang dari dulu selalu kekanak-kanakan sama Malaysia itu siapa, ya." –jelas, nada sarkastik.

"_Iya deh maaf—"_

"Habis ini mau _upgrade town hall, _biar keren. Sama mau _editing base_, aku tutup dulu ya telponnya, bang!"

"_E—eit! Bentar! Tadi—apa? 'upgrade'? 'editing'? kok bahasanya game banget, ahahah.."_

"Lah, kan emang lagi main _Clash of Clans._"

"…"

.

_Oh._

.

—**Take twenty two—**

.

"Malay, aku punya tebakan."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tahun 666 sangat sakral?"

"Uh.. tahun setan?"

"Bukan." Singapura menjentikkan jarinya, seketika lampu ruang tamu mati—jangan tanya kenapa—dan hanya menyisakan lampu senter yang tengah menyala digenggaman si lebih tua.

Jangan tanya kenapa bisa udah nyala duluan, _jangan_.

.

"Soalnya… yang lahir di tahun 666 udah mati semua."

.

_Karepmu, Sing_.

.

—**Take twenty three—**

.

"BIRU DAN ITEM!"

"Aku yakin ada konspirasi dibelakangnya. Mungkin si _designer_ ingin membuat _civil war _pertama di ASEAN dengan divisi penyerang dari _blue/black master race_ _versus gold/white subhuman species_. Kerja bagus, Mr. _designer._"

"ENGGAK! ITU EMAS SAMA PUTIH!"

"Duh, ini yang ngebuat gue punya _trust issue_ akan segala hal."

"COKLAT BIRU!"

"Bayangin kalo orang _order_ sebagai emas putih, tapi yang dateng biru item. Kasian kalo mau nikah jadi nggajadi, saltum."

"ABU-ABU UNGU!"

"_Creator_nya _double agent_ dari _S.H.I.E.L.D _bareng _Hydra_ mungkin."

"Jelek." Tukas yang _kalian-tahu-siapa-yang-paling-modis-diantara-mereka-berlima_ dengan datar sembari melanjutkan mengetik di HP. Membuyarkan debat dan pendapat para kakak dan satu adik dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

"Jelek… ya?"

.

—**Take twenty four—**

.

"Terkadang, waktu pilek begini, aku baru sadar kalo enggak _flu_ itu rasanya enaaak banget."

"Yaampun, cepet sembuhin pilek aku, yaAllah."

"Pingin makan es krim lagi…"

"Selimut aja ini dingin banget…"

"Es cendol itu enak juga…"

"Aaah, pengen es serut Mak Cronteng…"

"Cepet sembuh, Indonesia…"

"Allah memberkati diri sendiri. Amin."

Lalu Indonesia yang sedari tadi ngomong sendiri mulai mematikan lampu kamar barunya—di Zimbabwe. Kan masih dalam proses kabur dari Singapura, dia.

Oh, kena _influenza_ juga.

Mas Indonesia tercinta, eksistensi karma itu besar keberadaannya, lho.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, ya, benar. Harga bajaj Indo-Zimbabwe lebih murah dari harga pembalut. Jangan tanya _kok bisa_. _Author_ pribadi cuman ngarang.

.

—**Last! Take twenty five—**

.

"Abang, BDSM itu apa ya?"

Indonesia keselek minum es cendol—iya, udah balik ke tanah air—dan terbatuk-batuk. Malaysia yang membaca koran seketika langsung mendelik kaget kearah si penanya. Filipina yang mendengar dari dapur langsung berhenti melanjutkan mengiris bawang merah. Singapura tenang-tenang aja, telinga kesumpel sama _earphone_ jadi emang nggak denger apa-apa.

.

_Krik._

.

"K-kenapa sih, bang? Kok segitunya? Emang artinya apaan?"

"Ahah, itu.." Malaysia dan Indonesia saling bertukar pandang, seolah masing-masing berteriak _udah yang jawab lo aja gih gue gatau harus ngomong apa_ satu sama lain.

"Apa, bang?" dan keadaan ini malah tentu saja membuat Brunei penasaran.

"Semacam, ewa ewi gitu."

"…Ha?"

"Iya! Slebab slebub!"

"Eng ing eng, cihuy!"

"Cucus!"

"Ngentu! Kimpoy!" –lho, Filipina?

"Ena ena!"

"Pokopang!"

"Abang pada ngomong apaan sih?" kepolosan Brunei membuat para kakak frustasi, yang sebelumnya berhasil membuat mereka membuat kosa kata aneh untuk mendeskripsikan apa itu _BDSM._

"U-udah, udah! _Ndon, _mending lo kasih tau arti sebene—"

"NGGA! GUE GAMAU MERACUNI PIKIRAN SUCI ADEK TERSAYANG GUE, _LON_. LO JANGAN KASI TAU JUGA ANJRIT AH."

"YAUDAH GAUSAH TEREAK JUGA _INDON_! GUE NGGAK BUDEG TAU NGGAK?!"

_Scene_ selanjutnya? Bukannya sudah jelas? Dan tentu, adu fisik yang dilatar belakangi gelengan Filipina dari jauh membuat sofa di ruang keluarga tersebut bergetar, yang sukses membuat Singapura melepaskan _earphone_ miliknya.

Lirikan ke MalIndo, lalu lirikan ke Brunei.

"Kenapa?"

"Sing, kamu tau nggak arti BDSM apa?"

"Tau. _Best Damn Spaghetti Mozarella_."

Singapura yang memang sengaja menyesatkan sang pacar hanya manggut-manggut kepada Brunei—untuk meyakinkannya, _of course_. Selang tidak lebih dari dua detik, _earphone_ sudah tertanam kembali pada telinga kuning langsat miliknya.

"Oalah, bang. Bilang kek daritadi." –bisik Brunei dalam hati, sembari melihat pemandangan yang biasa yang selalu disuguhkan oleh kedua kakak tertua.

.

* * *

.

Takes, and all unofficial OCs © southdriane

Askar:**Indo**; Barra:**Malay**; Dakila:**Filipina**; Saidan:**Brunei**; Clement:**Sg**.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

All brands © Owner. No offense and not trying to promote any brands.

.

* * *

.

—**First! Take one—**

.

Mungkin, pertemuan ini memang terlihat sangat klisé dan terlalu _stereotype_. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Mungkin, duo yang sebenernya sejoli tapi pada gengsi itu membuat para manusia numpang lewat merasa _ewh_ dan memandang remeh pada _mereka_ itu memalukan. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Mungkin, kakak yang memiliki aksen paling berbeda karena faktor _geografis_ itu membuat mereka terlihat aneh. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Mungkin, ketika hubungannya dengan si adik tercinta telah menyebar ke penjuru antero jagad raya, dan membuat banyak orang mengetahui kabar tersebut lalu merayakan dengan sangat heboh _plus_ terlalu berlebihan. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Mungkin, mereka terlalu berbeda dan sangat berisik bila bertemu bersama. Jangan lupakan segala perkara yang terlibat walaupun tidak dipaksa hadir, yang membuat para warga seperti memberi kesan bahwa mereka tidak akan disegani karena terlalu _childish_. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

.

"Kampret! Cepetan pake bajunya! Udah telat nih _elo_! Fotografernya bisa marah-marah, _Malon_!"

"Iya bentar bentar!—udah siap. Ayok capcus kehalaman."

.

Singapura tersenyum simpul melihat mereka, disisi lainnya, ada Filipina dan Brunei yang masih berbincang dengan si fotografer agar dia tidak _panas_ karena nunggunya kelamaan.

"Hai, pak fotografer! Kita semua sudah lengkap jumlahnya, ayo dimulai foto keluarganya!"

Hari yang cerah, tidak ada hujan turun, awan berdansa dengan indah diatas sana, tanpa satupun terdengar interupsi dari petir yang menggelegar.

"Kanan dikit! Askar maju lagi, samain tingginya kaya Barra! Dakila kiri dikit! Clement maju dikit terus kanan, Dakila mundur dikit, samain kaya Saidan! Nah, udah sip bagus!"

_Nah_. Nggak mungkin kan ngaku ke pak fotografer kalau mereka itu, secara harafiah adalah segerombolan _nations_?

"Oh bentar, Askar mundur lagi dikit! Oke, sip! Satu! Dua!—"

"_Indon, _lo nginjek gue asli deh, _ndon._"

"Masa? Perlu tambah kenceng? Nih—"

"—Tiga!"

"_NDOOON ANJRIT SAKIT, TUYUL!"_

_CLICK!_

Mungkin, mereka memang tidak sehebat para _union_ di Eropa sana. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Dan mungkin, foto keluarga kali ini tidak se_usual_ yang masih bisa dibayangkan orang-orang.

Lihat saja, Malaysia yang mendorong Indonesia yang membuatnya terdorong ke belakang hingga menabrak Brunei yang membuatnya kaget ditempat yang membuat Singapura langsung dalam mode _suami idaman_ untuk melindungi Brunei dan menyisakan Filipina dalam posisi normal sendirian di sisi paling kiri. Oh, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Terserah, lah…"

Keluarga inilah yang mengetahui segala sendu dan apapun yang menjadi candu.

Keluarga inilah simbol teduh pohon, gugur daun, dan segalanya yang akan menjadi kemarin. Tapi tenang, besok lagi juga masih bangun pagi.

Keluarga inilah yang telah menjadikannya percaya bahwa kita semua tidak terikat untuk lepas. Untuk menerima keadaan, bahwa ternyata dirgantara dunia bisa diciptakan untuk berlima saja.

Jadi dia tidak peduli, yang penting, dia bahagia sekali, karena telah terlahir tepat dalam ikatan ini.

.

* * *

.

Yahahay. Ini kali pertama saya nyebur di fandom ini lewat akun baru. Daaaan, awal memulai langsung pake OCs. Gila, minta diblender banget saya. Ngaw.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun. Tidak bermaksud mempromosikan _such a thing_, ataupun mendeskriminasi(?)kan _sucha thing _juga. Ehe. Hampir—hampir, oke—semuanya saya dapet humor dari keseharian saya sendiri, sama dapet yang lainnya dari meme bertebaran dimana-mana. Bukan 9gag maupun 1cak, pokoknya sumber meme saya.

MAAF KALO KAYAKNYA SINGAPURA _OVER-USED_ PAKE BANGET. Niat pengen Indo yang _over-used_ tapi kok… Yaudah. Bodo amat.

Review ditunggu. Atau apresiasi bentuk lain—apapun—juga bole la. J-jangan _flame_ tapi. S-saya takut.

Engga. Bercanda. Saya pindah ke akun baru soalnya akun lama diprotes nggak apdet - apdet, bukan di fandom ini untungnya sih. Yauda, masi mals apdet jadi kabur kesini. #fak

Ok. _Ciao!_

_._

* * *

.

—**Bonus Take—**

.

"Bunso Singapura! Bunso Brunei! Kuya Indo! Kuya Malay! _Dinner _udah siap—lho?" Filipina terhenti mendadak ketika ia melihat pemandangan ruang tengah yang biasanya ramai itu menjadi kosong melompong.

"Bunso dan Kuya kemana, ya? Kok enggak—Bunso Brunei?" setelah meletakkan beberapa piring dimeja makan, matanya menangkap sosok yang telah banjir peluh berjalan menuju kamar mandi luar dekat ruang makan. Diikuti oleh Singapura yang tidak separah Brunei dibelakangnya, langsung pergi menuju meja makan.

"Bunso Singapura? Kalian kenapa? Kok keringetan?"

"Kerja paksa tanpa iba dari bang Indonesia."

"Kita tuh capek, bang Filipina." –pintu kamar mandi tertutup, suara jadi teredam sedikit.

"Gitu… Hmm, disitu kadang aku merasa sedih."

"Kamu ngapain ikutan sedih? Bantuin kita aja enggak. Puih."

Filipina tertawa kecil, aura mematikan terlihat mengelilingi tubuh jangkung—setidaknya lebih jangkung dari para adik—dan membuatnya sangat _super duper 1000% _terlihat _creepy_.

Oh, personifikasi Espańa tercinta, mengapa engkau harus menurunkan aura _yandere_mu ini ke salah satu mantan jajahanmu?

"Ngga BANTUIN masak SETIAP hari, SETIAP pagi, SETIAP siang, dan SETIAP malam juga, ya~?"

"E-EEEEPP! BANG FILIPINA KAMU TAU AKU CUMAN BERCANDAAA!"

.

* * *

.

**BTW. **Saya pengen buat drabbles kaya gini lagi tapi, karena ini udah _genre parody_, pengen buat yang genre lain. Pengennya. Kaya _hurt/comfort_ gitu.

Pada setuju… nggak?

Oke. _Ciao _beneran.

.

* * *

.

—**Credit Take—**

.

"Pernah mbayangin nggak gimana kalau Malaysia sama bang Indo _ML_ gitu, bang?"

"U-uh, entahlah? Mungkin bakal _gontok-gontok _an gitu… kali aja."

"Makanya, nanti abang beli pamflet dua kali satu yang dihiasi bunga-bunga ya?"

"Pamflet bunga? Maksud kamu karangan bunga buat yang biasanya habis nikahan gitu?"

"Yep. Mau aku tulisin _ngebut benjut_."

.

.

**End.**


End file.
